


Pandora's Box

by HelloK8ie



Category: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Comics, F/M, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Magic, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Norse Lore, Marvel Universe, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Romance, Science Fiction, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Violence, loki romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloK8ie/pseuds/HelloK8ie
Summary: All she wanted was a peaceful life, her and her best friend with their little cafe in uptown New York.With Loki bringing hell and Chitauri down upon her city and The Avengers doing doing their best to keep it from crumbling, Aurora must choose her little home and the big threat.She is surrounded by dashing amazing men and yet only a few try to win her over.This is set in the First Avengers movie from 2012, right as the Chitauri start attacking the city.





	Pandora's Box

She feels the heat against her skin, or was it under her skin? The burning sensation turns to a boil as though her skin is burning from the inside out. She is surrounded by a blinding light and she's certain she's dead as there is nothing but the heat beneath her skin and the blinding light. She tries to open her eyes but to no avail, the blinding light does not flicker nor dim. She tries to open her mouth, tries to scream as the pain is now almost as blinding as the light. Yet no sound escapes her, she can't move and can't feel anything other than the slow boil from deep inside her. She can't tell where she is, is she floating? Hanging? She tries to move but feels no change, she feels nothing against her skin. She wonders if she's in hell as heaven can't possibly be this painful. Maybe she's nowhere at all. Why would she be in hell? She tries to remember what happened, how she ended up burning in this blindingly bright light. She was somewhere, where? What was she doing before this? She couldn't seem to remember, who was she? She had a name and yet none came to mind. She tried screaming once more, someone, anyone, please.

_Aurora._

The name echoed through the silent space around her. 

_Aurora._

Yes, this was her name. She suddenly felt cold as the blinding light began to dim. She tried harder, where had she been? Home. Where was home?

_Earth._

That much was obvious, she hadn't thought she was an alien... Aliens.. She felt a tug from deep inside her. An invasion. Who had invaded? She was feeling more confused. They came from the skies, in giant glowing ships. She felt another tug from deep inside her. A pain. Loss.

_"Run! Get the others out of here!"_

_"What about you? Please don't... don't leave me...!"_

_"I'll be fine, I always come out on top, Right Rori?"_

Voices rang out around her, a face, kind. Who? Why did it hurt..

_No, not this time._

An image flashed, the kind face with the soft voice. So much blood, empty eyes. Not this time.. you promised. He didn't make it. Who is he? The face flashed again, soft, loving. She felt a soft flutter with a tinge of pain. Special. He was special.

_"We need to help them."_

_"When has helping ever done us any good? You're too kind to these creatures."_

_"You're human too, why do you despise them so?"_

_"They're destructive and abusive, I've done neither. I'm nothing like them."_

_"Adam.. What if I wasn't like this? Would you despise me too? For being, normal?"_

_"No Rori... You're different. No matter what..."_

She suddenly noticed she was now cold, and everything was so dark. He was special, so was she. Could feel a pins and needles all across her skin now, like little drops of cold water. She tried to scream out once more, sadly no sound came. Did she even have a mouth? A body? She could feel her skin. She tried to move again and found no feeling of movement.

_"Who are they?"_

Loud crashing and screaming rang around her once more, flashes of people, fighting. She could almost see them clearly. Colors flashing before her, so much metal and shouting. They were protecting the people. 

_Adam._

His face flashed berfore her, all his anger gone as he scooped a small child into his arms shouting commands at those around them. She felt a small creature twist in her arms as she followed Adam through the rubble. They were trying to save the others. 

_New start, new home._

Adam, they'd moved for the upteenth time. Trying to fit in had been her goal but Adam always got into some sort of trouble. They'd been through so much throughout the years. Centries. They been seen all the wars, all the changes, technology. They had tried to fit in throughout time but they didn't age. Lost so many to time... The never ending pain of time. Adam had tried to have be normal through some of the times, married, kids... Problem was when the time came for greying and wrinkles, he gained neither nor any. He stayed young and untouched by time. Frozen in an unending youthful state. She was no different.

The blade pierced her heart as her husband screamed at her, _"MONSTER. WITCH. DEMON."_

Normal humans had such a hard throughout the ages. Accepting something they couldn't understand. Couldn't explain. Different. After a while Adam gave up, but she couldn't help it. 

_"Why don't you just stop torturing yourself Aurora? What do you gain from all the pain.. They will never accept us."_

_"They can be full of love and joy. I just need to find the one that will... look past our differences."_

She'd been so hopeful, so blind. She had been so close to giving up. Till she saw the news.

_"There seem to be... people? Helping! They're saving as many as they can!"_

A man of metal stood before the camera. His mask retreated from his face.

 _Heroes_. They were different as well. She felt so excited, there were others out there. A group of special people helping who and where they could in this horrific event.

_"AURORA WE NEED TO GO!"_

The invasion was at their doorstep now too. She had been so upset as the windows of their little cafe on the corner burst. Tall creatures blasted through the windows and open fired. 

_NO._

She felt the fire beneath her skin once more.

_NO!_

Fire consumed the creatures before her in an instant. Special. She could feel the air around her change, pulling her back to the empty void that surrounded her. Pulling her from the images of what were. Something changed around her. 

_Pandora's Box._ That's what Adam had called it. When her anger consumed her there was no stopping her, no controlling it, there was only her and the power that was no longer deep within. She could smell something now, the scent of burnt flesh and concrete. The smell got stronger and the burning sensation returned. This time against her skin and not beneath.  
They'd protected the people within their little cafe, Adam cast a barrier of some sort.  
An image flashed as she felt the air around her grow heavier, Adam was gone. Crushed by concrete as a space ship crashed into the building across the street from them. She saw people fighting and knew Adam couldn't cast two barriers. She had thrown her hand forward, reaching for him, knowing she couldn't make it.

 _"ADAM!"_

She screamed his name as he was crushed, his body disappearing beneath the rubble around them. Children crying, people screaming. Chaos.

_Who. Why.._

She didn't understand what they'd done to deserve this. She undid Adam's barrier and left the group there, standing amongst the rubble confused. Adam had been immortal but not un-killable. They could not grow old nor get sick. It wasn't always just them, long before... There were others. 

_Family._

She found herself gasping for air, suddenly feeling her lungs burn. She'd chased someone. Green... he was handsome and wicked. The battle was won but so many lives lost. She saw him, cuffed and to blame. She marched towards the building, saw his figure through the glass. Uncaring. He knows what he did and didn't care. She had felt the the wicked fire bubble beneath her skin and had felt the anger boil. Pain, he shall know pain. They had him cuffed, and ripe for the taking. Her taking.

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Endgame and MIGHT be mildly addicted to a few ideas.
> 
> I've always loved the comic book universe. And I honestly had a dream a few days after watching it that I changed some things and outcomes.
> 
> I've obviously changed a fair bit as it would be a VERY short story if I only typed up my dream.
> 
> Hope you enjoy(ed)!


End file.
